Back to Meet You Again
by TokiLoke-Chan
Summary: In the modern age, a teenager accidentally fell into the pond. Upon opening his eyes, he finds himself in the Era of the Samurais and in the place where the Roshigumi gather. In an unfamiliar place, He finds himself in a weird situation when He meets the Captains of the Shinsengumi who kept vising him non-stop since he looks like one of the Captain. Can love blossom? or not?
1. Chapter 1

- **CHAPTER 1, CHANCE AT MEETING!-**

"Finally, They left"

The Teenage boy muttered as he walked through the small hallway and into a dojo connected to the main house. The summer heat was getting to him as he laid down in the middle of the room. With the fan pointed directly at him. He laid there staring at the ceiling with a blank mind. His Family had left the place on a two-week trip vacation to London and his siblings were busy with their schedules. So he was left on his own with the maids

"….Juchiro! Come here!" He yelled as a dog ran into the room from the garden outside and jumped onto the boy. Juchiro is of a Shikoku breed, which He got as a birthday gift years ago. It's been around 2 years since the dog moved in and now it's all fully grown. "Juchiro~ please don't sit on me, I'm already dying from this heat" He said but the dog remained on top of his stomach. "Move before I roast you alive Juchiro" He sneered as the dog moved away whining and laid down beside his owner.

"Ne Juchiro, can you go get me some cold drinks?" He asked, thinking that the dog would comply. But of course, It Is a Dog. "This heat has destroyed my logics" He muttered. He remembered the fact that he still had his school uniform on, and soon ignore everything and return to staring at the ceiling.

His mobile phone was constantly ringing in his pocket, he tried to ignore it but in the end. The phone won. Taking his phone out, he noticed all of the missed calls and messengers from his 'Manager' on the lock screen. Sighing, he switched off the phone and looked at his pet. "Juchiro~ Make yourself useful and go get Housekeeper-San. I'll be in the Garden" He said as the dog went his way.

He went over to the garden, it was the place he went to for fun ever since he was born. But soon boredom and expectation came in and destroyed his chance to visit the place frequently. "Why am I living in this 'peaceful' world with nothing interesting?" He asked, squatting down as he looked at his mirror image reflecting off the pond. "What a boring face, than again. I do have nice looks" He smiled as he stood up, still looking at his reflection.

Unknown to the fact that something is approaching him at a fast pace. " _Woof!"_ Juchiro jumped at his owner happily thinking that it has finished his task as the Housekeeper went into the room. Not knowing that the Boy was outside. Excited by the thought of having a treat as reward. Juchiro attacked the poor owner from the back. "W-What-!?" and both fell into the pond.

The water burned his lungs, He was desperate for air. And in the chaos, he wondered 'since when the pond as this deep?'. His eyes were blurry as his body gave out to the lack of oxygen. The only thing he could think of, was 'I am gonna kill that Dog'

* * *

In the Era of the Samurai, where no Wi-fi or even electricity has been invented. People were living their own way of life without any rules.

And just a few miles away, A Visitor had arrived angry and wet. "You damn Dog" He muttered, glaring at his pet that was lying a few feet away from him. "Juchiro" He sang as the Dog excitedly went up to his Master. But was hit on its head. "No Food for you"

After taking off his shirts to dry, He noticed the unfamiliar surroundings. But he didn't mind it since he was always surrounded by nature. He later found a path and so he followed it. After walking for a while, he found a small shop by the side of the path. Sitting outside was two woman eating food, Juchiro got too excited when he smell the scent and barked. Alerting the two women, they turned to see a half-naked man smiling at them. They couldn't help but blushed at the sight.

 _They're wearing really old clothing…This Scenery, there isn't any modern buildings. I 'drowned' in my house, not in the forest_ He thought as he side glare his Pet dog beside him."Good evening Ladies" He greeted, trying not to scare them. "Can you tell me where I am? As you can see, I'm a wondering traveler" He said on the spot, lying about his position. "Y-You're just o-on the outskirts of K-Kyoto" One of them answered, blushing like tomato. Seeing a half-naked handsome man has completely render her immobilized. Her friend was acting the same as her. "Arigato"

Just then, an old man came out from the store. "Oh? A customer?" He asked approaching the young man who did the same. "Good evening Old Man" He smiled as they both stood outside of the shop. "Your Parents must have been blessed to have a handsome child like you" The old man commented, making him embarrassed. "Thank you for the complement, I'm Suzuki Yuuto" Yuuto smiled at the old man. "You looked like you need some clothes Young Man," The old man mused as Yuuto smile crooked for a second. "Haha…Let's just say my Pet did it" Yuuto answered. "I do have extra for someone of your size, but I can't give it for free" The old man smiled. "Do you mind working here for a while? This Old Man need help with the workloads"

"Alright, I'll help out Old Man"

It's been four days since Yuuto decided to help out the Old Man. During his stay, He was given food and shelter for both him and his pet. He couldn't be more thankful for the Old Man. But Good things won't last long, it turns out that the Old Man had an incurable illness and wanted someone to look after his little shop if he were to be gone for a while.

Yuuto was told of the illness two days since he had accepted the offer. The Old Man feared that he would leave him, and no one would look after his shop but he felt guilty lying to Yuuto who helped him and thus he told the boy about the illness. Luckily, Yuuto wasn't like the people in this Era. The Young Man didn't mind looking after a sick person. Saying that 'I'm kind of immune to most illnesses thanks to my Mom dragging me to the hospital for injections'. Those the Old Man was confused, he didn't made any effort to question where Yuuto come from. He was already satisfied with the help he was given.

"Juchiro, Go get Ji-Chan"

On the fifth day, Yuuto was preparing some dishes in the early morning. He was happy to do hands-on work since in his previous home, He was told to leave the work to the maids. Meaning to say, he was treated like a Prince. Juchiro barked and left the kitchen. Yuuto was busy peeling the potato when he froze, hearing the faint sounds coming from outside of the kitchen. His eye's narrowed as his pet walked in without the Old Man following behind him like how it was for the past few days.

"Looks like our job here is done" Yuuto muttered as he continued peeling the potato. Juchiro laid down beside his master's feet. "..You lazy dog" He whispered turning on the fire of the stove and continued on making rice.

Yuuto stood behind the shop, his clothes were dirty with dirt and grass but he didn't mind. And in front of him was a grave that he made for the one how gave him shelter. "May you Rest on Peace Jiji" He said giving a slight bow and went back to the little shop.

He laid himself sideways on the main room, looking around he remembered the time he spent here. The Old Man had shared his stories about the Era that Yuuto was mysteriously thrown in, needless to say, The 'Prince' was surprised. "Juchiro, From now on. We'll be the owner of this shop" He said sadly, patting one dog lying beside him. "Old Man's Story doesn't have enough information for us to venture out and survive. I guess we'll be stuck here for a while"

* * *

Days had passed, Yuuto had been serving customers in order to gain more information before deciding to venture out into the unfamiliar time. He wasn't as lonely as he thought he would be, since his pet Juchiro was causing trouble for him to the point that He actually wished to be alone.

From the customers, He had heard of the news regarding the Roshingumi. An incident where a building was burned down because of them.

"The Roshingumi…Juchiro…Why didn't I roast you alive before all this happened?" Yuuto smiled at the pitiful dog. Yuuto sighed, the day has gone for a worst. He didn't expect himself to be thrown into the Era of the notorious Wolves. "And we're just outside Kyoto….It's only a matter of time before they come here" He muttered sighing. Juchiro whined, Yuuto looked at the Dog for a second. There was a collar around the Dog's neck. The collar the represents his Family. It is made of cotton fabric, with the Family crest in the side and a small bottle hidden under the crest.

"I wonder if they're back or not" He thought aloud of his parents who went overseas, hugging a pillow he made for himself as he laid on the floor without any care in the world. But his nap was interrupted by a group of Ronin outside. "Oi! Come out before we burn the house down!" One of them shouted as the rest laughed.

 _Don't they know the differences between a House and a Shop?_

"Juchiro…Go already…I wanna sleep" Yuuto muttered to his pet as he placed the pillow onto his face, not wanting any trouble. Juchiro stared at his Master, later a second of silence, Yuuto glared at Juchiro through a peek. Juchiro shivered as he ran outside barking furiously. Yuuto had already when through the same experience, since this is the Era of the Samurai. Of course, being an owner of a shop, it will be targeted by the Ronins.

And if you think that Juchiro is like any normal dog, than you're wrong. If he is, Yuuto would have killed that dog for be annoying and useless. Juchiro was trained by the police force to defend Yuuto, it was suggested by Yuuto's Mother to 'keep My Son Safe At All Times'

Juchiro was awarded the 'Best Man Friend award' 'Best Guard Dog' 'Big Eater for Pets Award' and 'Police Dog Division Best Attacker Award'. Those titles are what saved Juchiro's life from being murdered by Yuuto countless times. After hearing screams from the outside, Yuuto sat up as his pet jumped onto his laptop with its blooded fur. "I forgot...dogs are considered as useless in this time" he muttered patting on Juchiro. "It's a pity they don't know how patients works around animals"

Yuuto walked into the kitchen with Juchiro behind him. "Here" He hold out a piece of meat for the Dog as a reward. "Even if you are troublesome, Thank you for beating them up Juchiro" Yuuto said with a smile as the Dog barked happily. Yuuto watched as his pet eat the meat, he was glad that he had a companion with him. "Watch the house for me, I'm going to sleep"

* * *

"Sano-San! Wait up!"

A boy yelled at his comrade as he rushed to stand beside his comrade. Toudo Heisuke and Harada Sanosuke was told to patrol the outskirts of Kyoto due to some Ronins running into the town with bite marks and were bleeding. They were sent to check on What or Who was the culprit behind it since the Ronins were all muttering along the lines of 'Demon' 'Monster' and other gibberish. "You're just slow Heisuke, hurry up or I'll leave you behind!" Harada smiled.

Soon, the night drawn in. The Two Captains accompanied with their men found themselves looking at a small shop house a couple feet in front of them. "A Shop?" Heisuke muttered, standing just in front of Harada. "Oh? I wonder if there's any Sake here" Harada smiled as he approached the shop. As soon as he step through the front door. He saw glowing eyes glaring straight at him before he was attacked. With his spear was drawn back, he wasn't able to defence himself. "Sano-San!" Heisuke yelled, watching as the older man was thrown onto the ground outside, with the 'monster' standing on his stomach.

"Juchiro!"

A voice shouted from inside the house, The 'Beast' that was standing on Harada turned around and went back into the house. "I told you to watch the shop, not attack people" A voice said as an animal whining was heard. Soon, a figure come from the house with a Dog standing beside him.

"S-S-SOUJI!?"

Heisuke yelled pointing his fingers at the person who looked back at him confused, "Souji? I'm sorry but I'm not him" The person smiled as he carried his pet. "My name is Suzuki Yuuto, Please forgive Juchiro. He can be very…protective at times" Yuuto smiled as Harada stood up. "No worries, besides, It's my fault for barging in like that" Harada said smiling.

"Then, Welcome to my humble Shop. Do you need anything?"

* * *

"So…This…Dog…was the one responsible for attacking those Ronins?" Heisuke asked, he was hesitant in believing that such a Dog can do this amount of damage. "Yup, He was trained as a guard Dog as a gift for me" Yuuto said serving tea to them both, although the shop was small, It was able to fit the Captains but the rest had to stay outside. "Ah, Arigato" Heisuke thanked as he drank the herb tea. "Woah! This is Good!" The boy said in delight as Harada agreed by nodding his head with a smile. "Thank you, this is a homemade recipe that I've made a few days ago. I'm glad you liked it" Yuuto said as he went back to the kitchen.

"Say, don't you think that he looked very much like Souji?" Heisuke whispered, getting the chills by the thought of it. "Yeah, but he seems more mature than the Souji. If only I could live peacefully with this one instead" Harada joked. "And who is this Souji person?" Yuuto cuts in, appearing suddenly sitting in front of them with Juchiro on his lap.

"…Well, He looks quite like you but his attitude is worse than a child" Heisuke said after thinking. "Oh? Really? Is he a Samurai like you two?" Yuuto asked, getting slightly curious of this doppelganger. "Yup, but…" Harada said but stopped, eyeing Yuuto. Harada saw the clothing and he knew instantly that Yuuto wasn't a fighter, He had the body of an average teenager who hates exercise. But the resemblance to Okita Souji was there. In pain sight. Harada knew that chances are, Yuuto might be mistaken as Souji and be killed or taken hostage by their enemies.

"Is there something wrong?" Yuuto questioned, Harada had been staring at him for a while now. Harada stumbled, noticing that he shouldn't have done that, "N-No, It's…nothing" Heisuke eyed the man carefully, "Sano-San…are you alright?" He asked seriously as the man looked away. "Back to the topic, I want to know more about this Souji. Mind telling me?"

"Well…Souji likes Fighting, Killing, Teasing, Pranking, Stealing, Sweets" Heisuke trailed off as he looked at Yuuto. "To put it simply, He looks like you but taller, tanner and more childish" Heisuke concluded with a huff. "So Okita-San has a childish personality, how unique" Yuuto chuckled, imagining himself acting like that made him laugh.

After the small break, it was time for the captains to return back to headquarters. Just before they leave, Harada had a question. "Suzuki-San" "Yuuto is fine" "…Ja Yuuto, I was wondering, Why isn't there anyone here?" Harada asked, Heisuke and the rest had already taken the step ahead and went first. Leaving the two to themselves. "That's…a weird question" Yuuto answered as he pat the dog that he was carrying. Looking down to his pet he answered.

"Because I'm alone"


	2. Chapter 2

- **CHAPTER 2, THE DEMON DOG-**

"So….The one that was attacking the Ronins…is a Dog?"

Hijikata asked, in the common room was him, Sannan, Heisuke and Harada. The two captains had finished reporting the mission. "Yeah! Isn't it interesting!?" Heisuke yelled, He had never seen a Dog that loyal to its Master before. Somehow, it inspired him to do a better job with his comrades. "Say Hijikata-San, It is possible for him to join the Shinsengumi?" Harada asked as the Demon Vice-Commander glared at him. "I mean, He does look quite like Souji" Harada muttered. "Souji? I already have one running around Headquarters causing trouble for everyone excluding Kondou-San. I don't need another one doing the same" Hijikata said his knuckles turning white.

"B-But Hijikata-San! Suzuki-San is different from Souji!" Heisuke said pouting, Yuuto had treat him so well that He wanted to see him again, or at least defence him. Call it a new bond of a friendship. "From what you two just said, This Suzuki doesn't seem to be able to fight. But just because he looked like Souji, doesn't mean we have to protect him" Hijikata stated, leaving no room for discussion.

"But still, He could be used as a hostage or killed because of that reason Hijikata-Kun" Sannan joined in the conversation. "Not you too Sannan-San" The Vice-Commander muttered. "I'm merely stating the facts" Sannan smiled. "If Suzuki-San is able to make this big of an impression on Harada-Kun and Toudo-Kun. I'm curious to see who this person is" He continued on.

Hijikata sighed for the tenth time, with the events of the Roshingumi going on. He had his hands full and doesn't want any more work. But he can't lie neither, he himself was quiet curious about this Suzuki person. "For now, Keep in touch with this Suzuki Yuuto. And don't let Serizawa-San, Kondou-San and especially Souji know about this" Hijikata concluded

If Serizawa knows about the boy, who knows what he might do to the innocent kid when he hears that Yuuto tamed a Dog to fight. Manpower with animals are rare in this Era.

Kondou would be curious as heck, wanting to meet the person who looked very much like his student, Souji. And thus attracted the two other people.

Souji? There's no need to explain. Things will get worse if he figured out that he had a doppelganger, and threaten the poor kid with something.

"Agreed, what about the others?" Harada asked, "Do what you want, As long as those three doesn't find out. Its fine" Hijikata answered. Sannan later smiled at Hijikata, "Hijikata-Kun, you said to keep in touch with Suzuki-San. Do you mean…" Sannan trailed off as he eyed Harada and Heisuke. "Yeah, both of them met the kid unlike the rest. Sending them out is easier" The Vice-Commander said. "Why not sent them separately with the other Captains? Suzuki-San can easily trust them with one of the two around" Sannan suggested, Hijikata thought for a moment. "I guess so" Hijikata turned towards the two captains. "You heard him, and remember. Absolutely, No matter what, Do Not Let Souji know about this" Hijikata said glaring down at the two who shivered unconsciously. "H-Hai! / Roger that, Hijikata-San"

* * *

"Serizawa Kamo…"

In the little shop on the outskirts of Kyoto, Yuuto was in the small backyard doing his gardening to pass time. He muttered the name of the Roshingumi's Commander. His pet was chilling on the side of the front door doing his job as a guard dog. "Roshingumi…." He muttered, planting a seed he found in the forest a few hours ago while exploring the area around the shop. "Grow well and save the many lives of people Little Plant" He smiled, wiping off his sweat as he entered his home through the back door.

"I'm beat…" He said as he laid down on the floor like he always do. "I never knew planting can be that hard" He said ignoring Juchiro who was sitting beside his head. Yuuto knew that the dog was thirsty, standing outside in the heat was not an idea place for a dog to be. Immediately, He went to the kitchen and brought out a bowl of water for Juchiro. "Good work Juchiro" and laid back in his spot.

He looked up to the ceilings, thinking of what just happened today. "Harada Sanosuke, Toudo Heisuke. To think I'll meet them like this" He wondered aloud. Yuuto had always knew the people of the Shinsengumi and its history through the books provided by his Family. Every small detail was loaded into his head by his ever-so loving parents who loved History a little too much.

Needless to say, the pictures illustrating the Shinsengumi/Roshingumi was wrong to the max. They didn't look like old geezers at all, in his opinion, but instead, a group of handsome Men that could make the Girls in the future heads over heels over them.

The Suzuki Family was one of wealthy and respectable families in japan as well as other countries, the Family specialized in the medical and technology field and known for their love for old relics. Yuuto was the youngest of the three Siblings of Suzuki. The Oldest was a Doctor while the Second was an inventor with some but little medical knowledge. And him, the youngest, was an all-rounder but still nonetheless, a lazy boy who hates studying.

 _A lazy boy who can't fend for himself_ ,

Yuuto looked at his hand, he hated his body. It limits his freedom, not allowing him to do whatever he wants. Juchiro was one of the reason as to why. "Juchiro," He said as his pet looked back at him. "When they say that I looked almost like Okita Souji, It made me happy" He muttered with a sad smile. "Because it means that I'm only the only one going through all this mess"

In any Era, there is always this one illness that can't be cured.

* * *

In the common room was Harada Sanosuke with a bottle of sake with him. He was recalling of what had happened moments ago. His encounter with Yuuto. While drinking his Sake, He remembered a sentence Yuuto said during the visit. Making him confused.

" _Back to the topic, I want to know more about this Souji. Mind telling me?"_

" _Well…Souji likes Fighting, Killing, Teasing, Pranking, Stealing, Sweets" Heisuke trailed off as he looked at Yuuto. "To put it simply, He looks like you but taller, tanner and more childish" Heisuke concluded with a huff. "So Okita-San has a childish personality, how unique"_

Yuuto didn't know about the Roshingumi's Captain themselves but knows their names? That has to be wrong. The Roshingumi was infamous in Kyoto, everyone knows who they are and their personalities and appearance. Even if Yuuto's home was on the outskirts of Kyoto, It doesn't matter since it is still considered part of the town. But what really made him curious was the fact that Yuuto didn't shun him and Heisuke away at first glance like the people of Kyoto. Harada was somehow thankful to Yuuto, for not ignoring and welcomed their presence.

"What a kind and weird Kid"

* * *

"…"

The sun was up, Harada and Saito were sent out on patrol around the town as well as the outskirts of Kyoto added by Hijikata. "It seems like you know the reason as to why Vice-Commander added a new route" Saito muttered as the tall male looked back at him smiling. "That, will be a surprise" Harada answered as they went their way.

* * *

"Seriously, what am I supposed to do?" Yuuto muttered to himself, there wasn't any customers to serve today due to the scorching heat of the sun. No one wants to be out in the killing heat. Yuuto didn't mind the lack of customers since he didn't really need to income when he has the forest in his backyard. He already have food and water provided by Mother Nature and wild chickens.

Juchiro was sited outside on the bench under the shelter doing its usual job protecting its owner. "Juchiro…nobody would come so get inside before you're roasted by the heat" Yuuto muttered, fanning himself with a makeshift fan he made minutes ago. In a sudden flash, a thought went through Yuuto's mind, causing him to smile brightly.

"Haha, I wonder what would happen if they found out about my heritage" Yuuto muttered with a laugh. His line of ancestors were ones that stood out from the rest. All He could say is that 'The Shinsengumi just want to stay together forever as if it was fated to be'. It was funny enough to give him a heart attack.

"Excuse Us! Are you in Yuuto?!"

A voice shouted from outside, Yuuto instantly knew who it was. "Come in Harada-San!"

Yuuto soon came face to face with the famous Captian of the Shinsengumi, Saito Hajime. One thought went through Yuuto's mind. _Yup, Shinsengumi is filled with Hot Man without me even seeing the whole gang._ As soon as the Captain came in, Saito noticed that there was weird furniture made out of leaves and material from the forest. He was fascinated by how it works. But there wasn't anyone to be seen, until someone emerged from the kitchen.

"Souji? Why are you here?" Saito asked, he thought that Okita was doing his patrol in the town. "Hehe, That's not Souji standing there Saito," Harada smiled as Yuuto placed the tray of tea onto the floor. "Nice to meet you, I'm Suzuki Yuuto. And you are?" Yuuto greeted as they sat down. "Saito Hajime. Please to meet you're acquaintance" Saito greeted back, his face wasn't able to hide the shock of how Yuuto looked like Souji. Now he knew why the Vice-Commander added the new route.

" _Woof!"_

A Dog barked as he went over to Harada. "A Dog?" Saito muttered, he was never the one for dogs. Saito preferred Cats since they are more prideful creatures. "Yup, this is Juchiro. Yuuto's bodyguard" Harada introduced, carrying the dog into the air. "Don't spoil him Harada-San" Yuuto joked as Harada released the dog. "Bodyguard? This Dog is?" Saito muttered, he was told that a Dog was responsible for the attacks on the group of Ronins coming to town. He soon concluded that it was Juchiro. _To think it was this small looking dog_.

"Harada-San, to think that I'll see you and you're fellow comrades again so soon. I'm proud to say that my business must be doing well" Yuuto smiled as he poured tea into the cups and handed them over to Harada and then Saito. "Here, I hope it matches you're taste" Yuuto said as Saito took a sip. "T-This…is delicious" Saito said before a blush came upon his face just by making eye contact with Yuuto. "Really?! Thank you-!" Yuuto smiled.

"IT'S THE RONINS!"

The fellow comrades who was outside shouted, an ambushed. "Eh? At this time?" Yuuto looked confused as Saito looked at him coldly before Harada placed his hand on his shoulder. "Yuuto has nothing to do with the ambushed. Let's go" Harada said as he exited the shop. Saito looked at Yuuto for a moment before bowing, "Forgive me" Saito said as he followed behind Harada and he quickly unsheathed his blade. _So Saito-San think that I set the ambushed….at least he apologized_ Yuuto thought.

As the battle was going on outside, Yuuto looked at Juchiro standing by his feet. "We got to help…" Yuuto said before a little chuckle escaped his mouth. "…What am I saying? We?...I can't fight" Yuuto muttered as he pushed himself against the wall, with his hand over his face while another across his waist.

Despite the Captain outside fighting to protect the little shop, some was able to enter through destroying the back door. "We're here for the money, and of course the rumoured Demon Dog" one of the three declared as they entered the shop with their swords. Juchiro growled by his Master's side, both standing by the side of the room, a few feet away from the front door.

"Demon Dog? Looks like you've got yourself a new title Juchiro" Yuuto said with a small hint of laughter. "That's the Dog? I thought it would looked bigger than that" One of the three commented as they all entered the shop, looking at Yuuto with the intent to kill.

"Juchiro…" Yuuto uttered as the Dog looked up to him with his tail waving around excitedly. " _S_ _aliet_ "

As soon as the words left his mouth, The Dog began growling at the three intruders like a dangerous wolf. His eyes seems to glow and bearing his sharp teeths at them. Slowly creeping towards the frighten intruders.

" _Now… **Let the show begin**_ "

* * *

 _\- [Saliet] means 'Leap' in Latin-_

 ** _~Review are welcomed, tell me what you think!~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**-CHAPTER 3, THE TWO FACE-**

"Yuuto! Are you alrigh-"

The walls painted with blood caught their attention as soon as they entered the shop. There was three people scattered in the room, one was sitting while leaning against the wall bleeding as the other two were lying face down on the floor and blood underneath them. Saito entered behind Harada and saw the sight.

"Harad-" Saito was cut off by a deep growl, there in the middle of the room was Juchiro growling and bearing his teeths at them. Beside him was Yuuto with blood stains on the bottom part of his kimono. "Juchiro, Nicely Done" Yuuto muttered, squatting down beside the dog and patted its back. " _Stilla"_

With one word, the Dog began reverting back into his defence state, its usual troublemaking character. "Yuuto…what..happened here?" Harada asked, hiding his terrified face, he had never seen bodies ripped apart like this, it was a mess unlike how a sword does its job. And he had never seen a Dog killed three man effortlessly like this. Saito had his sword drawn, truthfully, he wasn't afraid of the dog, but the one who commands it. For once, both felt fear. With a face similar to Souji's, they didn't know what to think or do.

"Hm..?" Yuuto muttered looking at Harada and Saito, as well as the few men standing a few feet behind them. Looking at him with cautious eyes. "…Are you afraid of me?" He asked but there wasn't an answer. He could only laugh as he remember a piece of memory, "That…is why I'm alone"

" _Because I'm alone"_

Harada remembered, unconsciously drawing his spear back behind him. "Every time this happens, even if I'm the victim. I am always the 'murderer' in their eyes" Yuuto said as he picked up Juchiro. "Leave if you want…I have clean this mess up" Yuuto said looking at the blood splatter on the walls and floors. This is going to take a while.

"I may not know what happened" Harada spoke up, "But I can definitely say that we're on the same boat" He continued as he and Saito began to leave the boy alone. "We'll be back to visit soon, if not me, Heisuke will come to visit"

The night drawn near, Yuuto had managed to clean up the blood with the bodies taken by the captain of the Roshigumi. Yuuto later soon finds himself back in his usual place, lying on the floor as if nothing happened. "They visited us again this fast, and those Ronins tried to ambush the shop…" He muttered as he pat on Juchiro sadly,

"What a bad day today has become"

* * *

 _\- [Stilla] means 'Drop' in Latin-_

* * *

"Man…I never expected that to happen…"

Harada muttered as the group walked towards the HQ. Saito was currently thinking of what had occurred back at the shop. He had witness what the trained animal could do, it was an experience he won't forget. "We should inform Hijikata-San about this" Saito said as Harada nodded.

"…Harada, The owner of that shop, his name was Suzuki Yuuto am I right?" Saito asked in question as Harada nodded. "Yeah, Why?" He answered with a confused look. "Strange..." Saito whispered "Never mind, I was thinking too much" He said as they continued their way down the path.

"Hijikata-San" Harada and Saito sat themselves in the common room. With them was Shinpachi, Heisuke and Sannan. They all knew about the situation regarding the Demon Dog and its owner. Soon, Harada and Saito reported the incident that occurred a few hours ago to them.

"Woah…A dog killed 3 Ronins with the Owner unharmed?! That's so Cool!" Shinpachi yelled in excitement, He wanted a pet like that. "Keep it down Shinpachi," Hijikata glared and sighed. "It does keep your curiosity up doesn't it Hijikata-Kun?" Sannan smiled as the air turned serious.

"How did that boy trained a Dog to attack his enemies and even for the kill. How did he kept under our radar for so long? Why did he appeared now? And mostly, why did he looked like Souji?" Sannan stated, lining out the questions that everyone wants to know. "It is indeed mysterious" Hijikata said. "This boy suddenly showed up in that shop, made contact with Harada and Heisuke. Earning our attention with his looks similar to Souji's. It's far too confusing and curious" He said.

"But he didn't threaten us or anything. We were the ones who barged in" Heisuke said, recalling the first meeting between him and Yuuto. "It could just be a coincident" He added. But his words were shot down by Saito. "But the fact that he managed to trained a Dog to kill more than one Ronin can't be overlooked"

"Saito's right, the very fact that He already looks like Souji is enough. But to be able to tame an animal to kill. That's another story" Hijikata said. "But Stil-" "Hijikata-San is right Heisuke" Harada cuts in. "We only just met Yuuto, There's no telling what he is capable of" He said as the younger man huffed. "But you already know what his capable of…He can't fight"

"What?"

Now that's a new information, everyone turned to stare at the youngest captain with a confused look. Their eyes were demanding for answers though Harada himself seems to understand what Heisuke meant. "N-No...I mean…" Heisuke sighed as he began explaining.

"You know! Yuuto had a Guard Dog, which means he need protection right!?" Heisuke said "Besides, he's body doesn't even look like it take on a fight" He added in a whisper. "You made a good point Toudo-Kun" Sannan said as they all looked at him. "Rather than focusing on how he trained the animal. We should be asking Why he trained it instead" Sannan stated with a smile.

"Alright" Hijikata said "From now, try to get answers from Suzuki-San. Any personal information is fine as well as. Just don't make it obvious"

* * *

"Welcome, how can I hel-"

Yuuto froze as the 'customers' smiled at him. Slowly, they cornered him. Surrounding the shop. "Hn. So this is where the Demon Dog lives? Those brats, thinking that they can hid this fact from me" The man huffed as the men behind him unsheathed their sword and pointed it at Yuuto. "Serizawa" Yuuto muttered.

He heard noised coming from the back of the shop, with a dog barking that soon vanished. Those people took his dog. ' _That careless dog'_ Yuuto cursed mentally, glaring at the Commander of the Roshingumi. Soon a person came holding a back bag, Yuuto knew instantly that Juchiro was in it. In a moment, Yuuto tried to get his dog back by saying the trigger phrase, but Serizawa saw it and took out his sword, putting it inches away from Yuuto's neck. "Don't even think of talking. If I remembered correctly, there's a trigger words for that dog. Am I right?" Serizawa said in a mocking tone, He was informed of the secret meeting between the Captains and so he overheard it. But he didn't know what the trigger word was. But it didn't bothered him since the Dog is tied up in a bag, He wanted Yuuto to think that he knows everything, it'll put him in an advantage.

To make Yuuto feel useless.

"Tch, what do you want?" Yuuto asked, putting his hands up. "Easy there, You trained the Dog to kill your enemies Right? I want you to train more of those animal to become Roshingumi's Army of Demon Dogs. Be honered Boy" Serizawa said with a smile, thinking that he had gain a new army of powerful animal at his will. Yuuto mentally sighed, _'Too bad, I didn't train Juchiro. The Police Dog Force from 500years in the future did'_ Yuuto thought, but sadly. No one would believe him even if it's the truth. "What makes you think that I'll do what you want?" Yuuto replied, watching as a smile formed on Serizawa's lips. Giving a Nod, one of the men lit up a fire and slowly walked over to the shop.

And burned it.

"That is what I _could_ do" Serizawa said with a smirk. "You…" Yuuto hissed under his breath, now his shelter is gone. "…Don't make me laugh, Do you really think that this is enough to make me do your bidding?" Yuuto said with a small smile, he was mocking the Commander without any fear. Serizawa felt fury, he quickly found a reason to kill the boy. "Hn, I'm here for the Dog anyways. I don't need a disrespectful owner" Serizawa said as he swing his blade at Yuuto cutting his left shoulder making it bleed while making him land on the ground in pain.

Juchiro turned fiercer when he caught the scent of the blood of his owner. "That is a lesson Boy. Don't let me see your face again, though it looks like you can't" Serizawa smiled as he left with Yuuto's Pet.

Yuuto sat there for a while, before ripping off the bottom of his kimono and wrapped it around his wound. "Tch…You're really troublesome Juchiro" Yuuto muttered, enduring the pain as the blood come sipping through. "Roshingumi…You've made your worse enemy" He smiled as he stood up and walked into the forest and to a nearby lake to wash off. He cared no more for History. For now,

"I'll get my Pet back, Just you wait"


	4. Chapter 4

**-CHAPTER 4, REVERSE [FALL BACK]-**

" _Growllllll"_

There in the common room was Juchiro chained onto the wall, and everyone gathered in the room. Needless to say, they were surprised to see a dog even there to begin with. "Ano…Serizawa-San…Why is there a Dog here?" Kondo asked politely.

As for those that knew the dog, they were both shocked and angered. For they now knew that Serizawa manage to listen in on their subject a few days ago. "Don't tell me that you don't know Kondo-San?" Serizawa smiled as he pointed at the dog with a fan. "That's the Demon Dog that your comrades over here was keeping a secret about" He smiled. "Demon Dog? Isn't that the rumored animal that was attacking those Ronins?" Souji questioned as Serizawa's smile gone wider. Making the people who know more angered and somehow ashamed for hiding such a secret.

"Not only that, but the Owner of this Dog was interesting" Serizawa added as Kondo and Souji looked at him. "Tch, if you want to say it just do it." Hijikata muttered as Serizawa continued on.

"It seems that the Owner looked just like your fellow Comrade, Okita Souji"

"Hm?" now that got his attention, Souji began to eye everyone in the room. "So…in other words…you guys hid the person from me and Kondo-San, How sad. Don't you trust us?" Souji asked. "I am curious Toshi! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Kondo asked

"Of course we didn't. If we told you or Kondo-San. Suzuki-San would have his hands full with a Curious Commander and a Murderous Captain" Hijikata said in a huff. "Ahah~ you know me so well Hijikata-San" Souji smiled. Soon they all found themselves looking at Serizawa with a worried look. "And? What did you do to him?" He asked as the commander smiled.

"Nothing much," Serizawa said as he continued with a smile as if nothing was wrong. "I just burn that shop down, and, possibility, killed him. That wound I gave him should be enough to do the trick" He answered. Harada stood up suddenly, his face were covered by the shadow as he proceed to exit the room. "And where are you going?" Serizawa asked with a serious manner, but Harada only stop to listen. "I'm going too!" Heisuke said as he followed behind Harada.

You don't need to be an idiot to know that they are heading over to Yuuto's place. "Oi," Serizawa's voice resounded as everyone looked at them. Harada and Heisuke were about to leave the room stopped. "If you leave without my permission…" He said, leaving out on purpose. "Go" Hijikata cuts in, "Make sure Suzuki-San is alright" He added, making Serizawa glare at him.

"He was ganged up by _Our_ Men _,_ other words, _We_ have attacked a boy, stolen his property and destroyed his home. As Samurais, it's a disgraces" Hijikata stated.

But before they could leave the room,

Someone barged into the Headquarters. "Serizawa-Sama! Someone in the front yard is demanding for you!" One of the men shouted, panicking. "Someone? How many?" Hijikata asked as the man replied "O-One Sir!" The men flinched as Serizawa glared at him hardly. "One!? Are you saying that you can't even kill one person!?" Serizawa asked, his fan out pointing at the men mockery. "B-But He-!"

" _GAHHHHHH!"_

The screams from the front gates were heard as they all rushed out to see the intruder. As soon as they reached the sight, they saw a person wearing a small hood, almost like a scarf, and wielding a long sword, standing in the middle of the field. And scattered around was their men injured with cuts on their arms. Although it wasn't deep, it was still bleeding.

"So you guys finally decided to show yourself" The person said as he pulled down his hood."Woah, I didn't know you had a brother Souji!" Shinpachi commented. "I don't have one Shinpachi, I'm just as surprised as you are" Souji replied, his eyes never left Yuuto. "S-Souji!?" Kondo yelled as soon as he saw the unknown man, "I'll have you know that I'm standing behind you Kondo-San" Souji said with a smile, scaring the commander from behind. "E-Eh!? Then who's that person?!" Kondo muttered looking back and forth before his answer was soon shouted out.

"S-Suzuki-San!?" Heisuke shouted as the man smiled at him. "Greetings Toudo-San, Harada-San, Saito-San" Yuuto greeted looking at them individually, and soon he looked directly at Serizawa. "…And lastly, **Serizawa-** _ **San**_ " Yuuto said as he smiled at everyone. "I'm came here to get back my pet, please hand him over" He asked with his left hand reaching out to Serizawa, as the men started to gather, surrounding him. "Hn, Kill him!" Serizawa shouted.

"Wait! That's going too far Serizawa-San!" Kondo shouted, he clearly knows that the Yuuto was younger than 20, he can't just let a youngster get killed because of them. "Going too far? Look around! He already harmed those men!" Serizawa replied as Hijikata glared at him. "This happened because you messed with him, I suggest you return his pet before anything unwanted happens" Hijikata said sternly. ' _That boy is dangerous, He managed to knock down 5 of our men that easily'_ He thought. In his mind, he was recalling the statement Heisuke spoken a few days ago. Sannan was having the same thought as he watched on, How or Why would a boy this strong needs a guard dog for? And to even risk dying just to get it back. Yuuto was just full of mysteries.

" _You know! Yuuto had a Guard Dog, which means he need protection right!?"_

As the Men surrounding Yuuto prepared themselves to strike. Taking a really deep breath, "JUCHIRO! GET YOUR ASS HERE BEFORE I PERSONALLY SKIN YOU ALIVE!" Yuuto screamed out loud for the dog to hear.

And in the common room, Juchiro was resting on the warm wooden floor when he heard the shout, it belong to Yuuto and he isn't happy. Panicky, He kicked into overdrive and comping on the rope at the speed of light. And within seconds, the dog jumped out of the room and followed the sound.

And as soon as he saw his owner, tears were coming out of its eyes like a waterfall as he ran and jumped into Yuuto's arms. But was hit on its head and fallen onto the ground with a whimper.

"You stupid Dog, getting….captured that…easily…" Yuuto muttered, checking that the dog was fine and without any injury. _"Woof~"_ Juchiro was happy jumped into its owner's arm. "Now…then" Yuuto whispered as he looked at the captains, ' _Yup, their all good looking'_ He thought as he brought his mind back into serious mood. "You people," Yuuto said, pointing his left hand with the sword at everyone while another was carrying Juchiro near his chest. "Burn my house...down. So Where's my apolo..gy?" Yuuto smiled as his sword found itself pointing at Serizawa.

For some reason, Yuuto saw Serizawa smiling at him. "You brat, Can't you see yourself?" He mocked with his fan opened in front of his lips. "You're already breathing rapidly, what makes you think that you'll be able to fight everyone here?" Serizawa questioned, thinking that he had already won the game.

Before Yuuto could answer, he saw two figures standing in front of him. It was Harada and Heisuke with their weapons drawn. "Sorry but, I can't watch my friend get beat up while I watch" Heisuke said as Harada agreed. "Sorry about this Yuuto, We should have kept our first meeting to ourselves" Harada apologized, he felt like he was responsible since he was the one who brought Yuuto to the attention of the Roshingumi. Heisuke felt the same way, he wanted to help since they are friends.

Yuuto is the first one who acknowledge them without fear after all, unlike the people of Kyoto.

"You guys…idiots" Yuuto muttered as Juchiro jumped from his arms and landed on the ground. "You shouldn't do this for me" Yuuto muttered as the two look as him confused. Yuuto step in front of them, smiling. "Serizawa!" Yuuto shouted as his eyes crashed against the commanders. "Unfortunately for you, this Time isn't as merciful as I am" Yuuto smiled, "Harada-San, Heisuke-San. Thank you for trying to help, and for that, maybe someday I'll give you a thank-you gift" Yuuto smiled as Juchiro barked at them.

"I would like an apology from you people, is that really hard to do?" Yuuto asked, keeping his breath steady. He knew of the Roshingumi. And of course, how history would played out. But since they did messed with him and stolen his pet, now those titles meant nothing to him. "Just because you are part of the Roshingumi doesn't mean you're in a place higher than everyone below. I can safely say, that those people in the village are much better than all of you currently are" Yuuto said, directly his words to the Captains and Commanders. "You brat, know you place!"

"I know my place, and it's more comfortable than where you're standing" Yuuto shots back, Juchiro 'laughed' at Serizawa jumping around its owner happily. "Like said Serizawa, I'm being merciful then time itself." A smile formed on his lips. "Right now, I have two of your comrades as well as my guard dog. Adding my strength, Right now your little organization is nothing compare to us" He said.

"Oh man, he got more guts than us to say that in Serizawa's face" Shinpachi commented, this kind of person was interesting. "Hn, as if. Your little group isn't worth compared to the future of the Roshingumi" Serizawa stated, making Yuuto flinched for some reasons even he don't understand. "Shoot" Yuuto hissed under his breath, he got a little too carried away while focused on getting his pet back. He had caused unwanted attention.

"…You're right, I'm nothing compared to the Future of the Roshingumi" Yuuto said, lowering his blade as he prepared to leave. "Because that Future, is one that will change the country" He said as he made his way to the gates with eyes following his back.

Before he exit the gate, someone suddenly bumped into him. A boy with long blue hair tied up. "Ah, Sorry. I wasn't looking…" The boy said as he looked behind Yuuto to see everyone gathered. "Eh? Why is everyone here?" He asked as Yuuto answered "Just a meeting, nothing to worry about" Yuuto smiled as he looked over his shoulder.

"Harada-San, Heisuke-San. Being deceived like that, I did a good job didn't I?"

Yuuto said, his eyes were full of mischief. Looking down on the two people who trusts him. "What…What are you saying Suzuki-San!?" Heisuke shouted at him, his eyes were not even bothered to hid fear. "Hn, Do I need to explain everything? I was using you to get information, to survive in that smelly old shop" Yuuto announced, Juchiro was whining looking up to his owner's side. Harada noticed this, something is amiss but he didn't know what. "I guess it got out of hand when you steal my Guard Dog, Consider yourselves lucky that that house was temporary" Yuuto stated as he began to leave.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Serizawa yelled but before he could stop Yuuto. Hijikata raise his hand in front of Serizawa. "Enough Serizawa-San, we have to treat those injured Men" He said as Serizawa shots him a glare. "Do you not hear what he said? He has information of us! He can blackmail us at any given time!" Serizawa shouted, his eyes turning red in anger. "Trust me, He won't have any information of us" Hijikata stated, looking at the three who met Yuuto.

Unlike Serizawa, Hijikata had trust in his comrades. Besides, they were planning to gain information on Yuuto.

It was betrayal from both ways.

 ** _~Reviews Wanted!~_**

 ** _~Dead or Alive~_**


	5. Chapter 5

**-CHAPTER 5, REBUILD [TURN BACK]-**

"…"

Finally, he have some private time to himself. But it wasn't as he thought. His shelter was burned down by Serizawa so there's nothing he could do. Now he stood in front of a burned house with his dog sited beside him. "We lost the house because of you Juchiro…You little piece of shit" Yuuto cursed as he kicked the dog mercilessly. He had already exhausted himself from the one-sided fight with the Roshingumi, he can't rebuild the shop if he doesn't have the energy to do it.

Taking a deep breath, he sat down in front of the house on the burned wood. Looking up to the sky, the stars were shining brightly unlike those in the future. It just shows how much pollution has gone. It's a shame. " _woof~"_ Juchiro barked, holding out a water bottle made of bamboo in its mouth holding it out to Yuuto. "…Oh yeah…I forgot that we made some backup supplies…" He muttered as he took the bottle.

After taking a break, Yuuto decided that he should go on and start rebuilding the shop. He did took over the shop from the Old Man who accepted him in, if he left it like this. It will smear his name as a part of the Suzuki Family. Though it haven't exist yet.

Yuuto begin by mapping out the flooring, he decide to make the rooms bigger and add more for convenient sake if he were to ever have the need for extra space. In an hour of work, he manage to clear the burned wood into the small garden to act as fertilizers and grab some wood from the forest. And start building starting with the flooring. "At times like this, I really wish Nii-San was here" Yuuto muttered aloud, He had a brother who was an inventor. Meaning a person who build stuffs, an extra hand would do wonders at times like these.

And then, a poem made its way to his mind,

"In the snow and frost,

The color remains,

And still giving off its scent after the scattering of the petals;

Such ume is the perfume"

It was a poem Serizawa wrote with his blood. Yuuto could only laugh at the man, "To think that Serizawa was very fond of children and even showed his drawings to them, how different he act depends on his audience I guess" He muttered, putting bamboo sticks one by one beside each other to form the floor. It was easy getting the bamboos since the forest was his backyard. Though it took awhile to gather everything.

Currently, Yuuto could only think of the situation between Roshingumi and Serizawa. " _I'm being merciful then time itself_ " was what he told Serizawa a few hours ago. It was true, soon Time itself will bring Serizawa down to his knees. Yuuto felt pity for that man, Serizawa was one unlike other, a free person but his eyes were looking at the wrong direction.

"If I remember correctly…" Yuuto trailed off, remembering a paragraph in a book shoved into his face when he was young.

" _Amidst the desolation of snow and frost, the plum is the first to bloom in brilliant color. The blossoms keep their fragrance, even after they have scattered." - This was Serizawa's intended death poem, written while he was imprisoned, sentenced to death for what was considered cold-blooded murder. While jailed, he refuse food and had only a small window that could give him any sight of the outside._

 _He bit open his pinky, writing the poem in blood. As it turned out, he ended up surviving the ordeal and of course, later became one of the Roshigumi (and briefly, Shinsengumi) commanders._

"My…That Man sure is lucky" He commented as he made the floor and half the walls. But it was short, only about a meter length or more, despite the shortness of the wall. Yuuto called it a day and went to sleep on the bamboo floor. "Juchiro, come here. I want a pillow" He called out to the dog, who unwillingly acted as a pillow for the boy. For once, this was the first time for Yuuto to sleep without a roof. A new experience. He could only hope that it doesn't rain for the night. The stars were bright and the moon was beautiful, it was luck that he was able to enjoy this sensation after his encounter with the Roshingumi hours before nightfall. He actually thought that the Roshigumi woulf chase him down around Kyoto, but they didn't.

"Hopefully they brought the act, What a information desk I've become" he chuckled, it was half-lie. He did know of what could and would happen, but he won't betray for his own sake. Though the night was cold, he had Juchiro to act as a warmer and his tail to hug. "You've grown big Juchiro…more meat for me" Yuuto muttered, beginning to fall into slumber. Not noticing the fearful eyes Juchiro was giving, the dog still wants to breath.

* * *

Morning came without any problems, Yuuto gave a big yawn as he looked around. There was no one in the streets since sunrise was a few moments ago. "…And the house isn't ready" He muttered, looking at his 'house' with a lazy gaze. With the brief meeting with the captains of the Roshingumi, Yuuto knew who was who within a second. The similarities between him and Souji are so uncanny, Heisuke and Harada aren't kidding when they say that he looked very much like their 1st division captain.

"Here I thought that I'm the only handsome man with this looks, Now I can't say that anymore when there's someone who look almost exactly like me" Yuuto whined but nonetheless, he had to get back to work. He started the day by tieing up the bamboo upwards, forming a wall. Bamboo are not only waterproof but also strong enough against the weather. Swords are one thing to worry about. But now he needs a roof over his head.

"Nanda? Don't tell me this is the place where those rumours starts"

A voice sounded, Yuuto had his back turned since he was busy with the building. Turning towards the voice, he saw a man standing there glaring at him. The man had honey blonde hair, red eyes, and wears a traditional white kimono with a black and red checkered patter on the collared part, a yellow and black pattern, and a grey haori. _A Noble?_ Yuuto wondered, why would someone of such a status want from him?

Then his thoughts returned to the accident with Serizawa. _…Don't tell me his here for that damn Dog_ He whined mentally. Whatever happens, Yuuto's determine to Not lose the house again. Screw the dog for once. Juchiro who was beside Yuuto suddenly felt a wave of fear as it looks up to Yuuto's devilish looking face staring down at him.

"And how can I help you, Noble-Sama" Yuuto said in a slight mocking tone as he approach the strange man. "Hn. I'm in search of a place where is rumored to have serve splendid tea" The man stated, glaring at Yuuto with his red eyes. "It seems that this isn't the place, get out of my sight Human. I'm as busy as it is" the man hissed turning his back at Yuuto who smirked.

"Oi Noble-Sama, This is the place. You're not wrong" Yuuto stated. He did serve tea to his customers and received great comments. Seeing that his house is the only shop in this street. The mysterious man is on the right track. The man stopped in his tracks, looking over his shoulder with his hand over his sword. "Are you taking me for a fool?" The man asked, suddenly appeared before Yuuto in a flash. His sword was half-way drawn as if he was about to go for the kill.

But it didn't faze Yuuto, He just raise both his hands up in defeat and with a sigh he said "I'm not joking, just because the shop looks weird doesn't mean it's not a shop" Unknown to the man, Juchiro was standing beside him with his teeth itching to bit the man. The growling caught the man's attention. _This Dog…manage to hide its presence from me?_ He thought, eyeing the dog before his gaze were on Yuuto.

Yuuto was just standing there looking at him, he could see that the boy held no fear for him. It was interesting. "Hn, Very well" The man unsheathe his blade, he was interested in the two in front of him. "I'll be looking forward to it" He said as he entered the 'shop'. It was weird, even for Yuuto. Considering the fact that A customer just entered his shop that is missing half the walls as well as a roof above it.

"Juchiro…Kyoto is filed with weird people"

 _ **Leave a Review on your way out Pls~**_

 _~I wonder who Yuuto would Fall for~_

 _~Or maybe he would never find the 'Right One'~_

 _Do tell me what you think_


	6. Chapter 6

**-CHAPTER 6, MEETING THE DEMON ITSELF –**

"Owner, did you brew this tea yourself?"

The proud noble eyed Yuuto with suspicion, holding onto the cup of tea served for him. How it taste was too splendid to be served outside of Kyoto. Yuuto could have made more money if he made a business in the city. Yuuto was a little on the edge, the air between him and the Noble was so thin. It was luck that Yuuto had gone through a familiar situation back in the future. It was one he can't forget.

"Yes I did, Any comments?" Yuuto asked, making himself comfortable in the presence of the blond noble. Juchiro was in the corner of the room, growling softly at the blond. "Can't say I don't _Owne_ r" The man said, dragging the so-called nickname as he looked at the boy that sit in front of him.

Yuuto was starting to get pissed off by the attitude this blonde was giving him, looking at him like his an object. Not only that, calling him 'Owner' may be out of respect. But to Yuuto, he knew that that is a _Name_ given to him. It made him feel like a dog. "Then, What's your Name _Noble-Sama_?" Yuuto hissed back at the blond with a face that showed that he doesn't even care.

"Kazama Chikage, The Lord of the West" Chikage smirked "Really? Then I'm Suzuki Yuuto, Lord of the West" Yuuto said as soon as Chikage finished his introduction. Needless to say, It manage to pissed off the Noble. "Oh, Do you want to test me out Human?" Chikage muttered, holding onto his half sheathe sword by this side.

And the same situation repeated, Yuuto just casually pull up his hands in defence "Iie, You make it sound as if I'm challenging you for a - _rip off-_ title" Yuuto said, of course He didn't say 'Rip off' to the threatening Blond.

 _Lord of the West, I'm sure Inuyasha's Brother held that title…wait…that's an anime…_

Yuuto was just being silly, somehow his mind was just wondering from places to places in his memory. "Know your place Human, My patience is wearing thin." Chikage said, this Human was interesting. Unlike others who cower in the presence of the Noble. This Boy just treated him like any normal _people_. It was both amusing and irritating.

"Pour" Chikage held his empty cup at Yuuto, the boy just grunted and did as told. "And why is someone like you from the west doing here in Kyoto?" Yuuto asked as he poured the tea into the cup using a teapot.  
"Hn, I'm here to pay off a debt. The rest is none of your business…Owner" Chikage said, _Again with the 'Owner'. This Dude has no respect at all!_ Yuuto thought, his eyes were shadowed by his bangs as his thoughts turned more to the dark side. " _Owner_ , The Tea." Yuuto heard the man hissing at him, he snapped out of his thoughts to see the tea overflowing with tea. "Sorry about that _Noble_ , I was thinking of something…really satisfying" Yuuto muttered with a sadistic grin. That somehow even made Chikage cautious.

 _If I could just stab you with my sword,-No, Poison you Will be better. Watch you suffer as you beg me for a cure. Ghaha, That will be Fun_

While Yuuto was in his thoughts again, He didn't notice the curious gaze Chikage was giving him."Hum-No, You…You aren't human, aren't you?" The noble asked, making Yuuto look at him with a serious gaze. "Human? I am one, Then what about you? A demon?"

Now the conversation has gone for the worst.

"Oh? You do know of our existence" This boy has peak his interest, the scent around the boy was covered by the forest. But he was able to sense the wrong in Yuuto, but somehow he can't put his finger to it. "…It was a figure of speech Noble, unless you're serious about it" Yuuto said, putting the teapots beside him. But as he was able to do it, his hand was caught by Chikage. Pushing him onto the floor with the man on top.

"You,…You don't even have a scent" _That_ was what wrong with the boy, there was nothing. To think this boy was _this_ interesting. Ever since he saw Yuuto, he felt something was amiss, Chikage wanted to know more about this…creature.

"…Pervert." Yuuto muttered, glaring at the man. Juchiro barked at Chikage and tries to attack but the _Noble_ knew the dog's intentions and punch it on the head, hitting it a few meters away from him and Yuuto. "Juchiro! You Asshole!" Yuuto growled at the man.

"Get. Off. Me. _ **Kazama**_ **"**

As if there were strings pulling his body, the Noble felt his body obeying the words from the boy as he was moved mysteriously away from Yuuto. "Woah" The noble muttered, his eyes cautious dead on Yuuto. Just Who is this boy?

"Juchiro!" Yuuto mumbled as the dog jumped at this owner. He quickly check his pet if there was any injuries. Luckily there wasn't.

"You…what did you do to me?" Chikage asked, his sword in his hands. There wasn't any answer but a smirk on the boy's face, it was a scary sadistic smirk. "Words are powerful _Noble-Sama_ , besides, I won't let myself to taken advantage of by a Demon no less" Yuuto said looking down at Chikage in his monotone voice with a small hint of amusement, somehow there was a weird aura around Yuuto. "You do know of the Oni, _Owner_ " Chikage hissed at the boy with his sword unsheathed. This 'boy' managed to push him, the Lord of the West, The Noble Oni, back.

This 'Human' is dangerous.

"I do, not just Oni but Youkai as well" Yuuto said, his arm carried the growling dog. "Youkai?" the Noble muttered, he never knew of this race called 'Youkai'

"Those Youkai are just as powerful as Oni, just a little more…reckless" _And lack brains cells_ Yuuto said, his memory of the Youkai flashed in his mind, those times are indeed frustrating. They just won't leave him alone, to the point that He almost burn down his own house if it weren't for his Family calming him down before he throw the lit torch into the house.

Soon a familiar smile reached Yuuto's lips, a smile that showed his hidden sadistic side.

"Youkai travel in Clans like the Oni, and You, _Noble-Sama,_ Just joined mine~"

"What do you mean? I am the head of my own, Never will I submit to another" The demon sneered as the smirk grew wider. "Too bad~ You gave me your name, the moment you did that. You're under my 'spell' " Said the excited teenager.

"Now then _Kazama_ , Apologise to Juchiro"

"…As if I will apologise to a Dog"

"….Well,…..as expected of the Lord of the West…." That moment, Yuuto began to run for his life with his dog in his arms. Since this was his first in 'bonding' with a Demon of Chikage's Level, and things doesn't always go as plan.

* * *

"SERIZAWA-SAN!"

"What are you Doing here Ryunosuke!?"

The blue haired boy screamed for the man who once saved him, he watched as the Captains circled around the Ex-Commander. He was held back by Sannan, there was nothing he can do, and he was weak to begin with. "Do you really think that you can defeat me, Hijikata!?" The fury-turned Serizawa yelled as his sword clashed against the Vice-Captain's. The sound of metal resounded as both held up against each other's strength.

As they held their ground, Ryunosuke pushed Sannan back and dash towards the two. Separating the Ex-Commander and Hijikata. But "Move Damn-Dog!" Serizawa shouted as he cut Ryunosuke on his arm. Luckily it wasn't too deep. "As the person who saved your life, You're disgracing Me- _Hck_ "

"Eh?"

"Stand Back!" Harada shouted, his spear in front of Ryunosuke to block him from getting nearer to Serizawa. "Right now The Ochimizu is starting act up! Now he wants nothing but bloodshed!" Sannan yelled, warning his comrades about the danger soon come.

The monstrous scream let out as Serizawa began attacking everyone with superhuman speed.

"Leave this place this instant!" Sannan said to the boy pushed behind him. "No!" but the boy was persistent. "Do you want to be cut that badly!?" Sannan yelled as the boy pushed him again. "That's fine! Open Up Your Eyes! Serizawa-San-!" But his words were cut off then Sannan hits him in the stomach with the back of his sword. Making him fall onto the ground.

As all eyes were on Serizawa, the fight was still ongoing.

"SERIZAWA-SAN!" The boy screamed at the top of his lungs as the Ex-Commander turn it's head towards the boy. In a flash, Ryunosuke found himself in Serizawa's hold, and a sword on his throat.

And in one swing, the blood was scattered.

"RYUNOSUKE!"

* * *

"Who are you really?"

The demon asked, his hand was a captured Boy. They're currently in one of the empty path in Kyoto. Yuuto did run quite fast. "A 'normal' Human, Noble-San" Yuuto smiled at his answer. Chikage sighed, letting go of Yuuto.

" _RYUNOSUKE!"_

A voice echoed as Yuuto's head snapped into the direction of the voice. "…" _That voice, sounded almost like Harada's and some other people mixed together_ He thought. How desperate the voice sounded, something must have gone wrong.

 _Tonight, is the Night. Where the Moon saw the death of Serizawa_

Yuuto smiled at the thought, because this would only mean one thing.

"Tonight, is The Birth of a New Story"

He muttered with a smile as he turned to Chikage. "A new story?" The Oni questioned, his eyes narrowed at the boy in front of him. He watched as the boy walked away while patting his pet, for some reason, Chikage just stood there watching.

As if a strange force was making him stand there instead of attacking or stopping the boy.

* * *

" _What is the right thing to do? Unable to find the right answer, still living in this world. In the miss of this Era, I'll still looking for the reason to live"_

Yuuto sang in a whisper, The sentence belonged to Ibuki Ryunosuke. Like every living being, they all have a sentence that reflects their life. It was one of Yuuto's hobbies to give a 'Sentence' to someone, _just for fun_ was his reason.

"Juchiro, If we don't get back soon….I might die here and go unnoticed," Yuuto said, holding tightly onto this pet. His only companion, his only comrade, here with him. "Me being here may have already changed history, I probably won't even be born if I messed with the fate placed upon the Shinsengumi" He whispered, looking up to the moon that seemed different than usual. The moon who seems to be watching him as he stand in this era.

"Whether I'll be born or not….It's the same choice as whether I want the Shinsengumi to live or not"

The image of when he first met Heisuke and Harada, later Saito came to his mind, followed by the faces of the Shinsengumi Captains he saw during his rampage for his pet. The fate to die an honourable death in battle. Truthfully, he doesn't want that.

Yuuto was never the one to make decisions. Rather then to choose an answer, Yuuto who rather leave it to fate.

"I've decided." Yuuto held Juchiro up towards the sky. "I'll wait," He smiled "And when the wheel of fate starts to turn, I'll just break it" The teen smiled as he gave the poor dog a giant hug.

"I'll end up the same neither way, so might as well do what I still can do. So Juchiro, stay with me until the end ok?" "Woof~!"

 **!REVIEWS WANTED!**

 ** _Poll is up! Go Check it out!_**

 ** _The future of this story is in your hands!_**

 _~Nope, I'm just lazy to choose who Yuuto would be with~_


	7. Chapter 7

**-CHAPTER 7, FATE'S DOG-**

The cool breeze, the Warm Sun. And the people chattering outside his shop despite being so damn early. It's barely even 4am in the morning.

It's been a few weeks since the incident dubbed 'Midnight' by Yuuto had happened. The Commander, or rather, Dead Ex-Commander Serizawa had been killed off by the orders of the Aizu Clan. Nothing much had changed for the Boy who serves tea and snacks in his little re-built shop. Some times he had to go on a run whenever a special Nobel visits.

Nothing had changed, but Something did happened.

Before, on this particular day which was a few days after Serizawa's death. Yuuto had a rather interesting customer. 'He' was an odd fellow who came into his shop in seek of shelter from a heavy rain, asking Yuuto is he had seen a bald headed person who happens to be 'his' father.

Yuuto was curious, as to why this Girl is dressed as a boy. To come all the way to Kyoto in search of her father. Despite knowing that 'He' is a She. Yuuto played along and answered No as he gave the 'Boy' temporary shelter.

They chatted, them sitting in the main living room. Most of the time they talked about were nothing but medic stuff, Most of what Yuuto understood since one of his brother is a doctor. But he was fascinated by the medical system of this era, The 'Boy' had shared some stories regarding some diseases that are incurable, but to Yuuto it is curable, and other mind-blowing myths that people actually believes.

But what made Yuuto remember this Customer, was not because of her crossdressing. But the sword 'he' wield.

Oddly enough, Yuuto had seen the sword somewhere before. And that Somewhere, is in his Family's Collection. Where thousands of historical items and antics were kept and displayed. And the one 'he' is wearing,

is one of the items his Family treasures among few others.

Yuuto could only wonder who the 'boy' is, And hope that this kid doesn't bring any misfortune to him…but because of his stupid mouth, Yuuto had told the 'boy' that if he needs anything, 'he' can come to him for help.

"Juchiro!" Yuuto yelled, currently in the kitchen preparing food. The dog came in happily, his tail in hyper drive swinging from left to right. "Go close the shop for me, We're going to check on Kyoto" Yuuto uttered as the dog went Barking at the customers already there.

Yup, Today is going to be the day where he would finally go out on trip for information. And the Day He would go mad if not insane seeing that He might have to face the Roshingumi, now named Shinsengumi.

"…Time to go"

Yuuto muttered as he took a step out of the door with his pet beside him who's looking up in excited manner. The dog must be damn happy to leave the house. ".…Don't go missing on me Juchiro" Yuuto sighed as he began walking down the path towards Kyoto in the early morning.

Kyoto was an odd place, For Yuuto that is. The place was empty with few people seeing that it's still early in the morning, there were stray animal sitting near the houses and underneath the shops. Yuuto walked down the path, keeping to the side of the road in case he needs to hide.

"…Quiet.." Yuuto muttered, slowing down his pace as his pet did the same as it looked around. The place was more deserted than usual, in edo, despite being early in the morning. There would be people roaming the place for shops busy for opening. But now, There were lesser people than what should be.

And then Yuuto remembered, there had been killings running around town.

Rumour says that people were being cut down with darkness as their shadows, thus the town's people refuses to come out of their houses in fear of being a victim. Despite the time being around 6 now, it is considered dark before sun rise.

"Juchiro" Yuuto whispered, holding in his tracks. The dog froze, eyes glaring at the moment far ahead of them.

People with Blue Haori, The Shinsengumi.

Yuuto slowly backed up into an alley to not draw sudden attention, leaning little out to see what was going on. Juchiro stood just by him, baring his teeth out but there wasn't any growling. "Tch…this early?" Yuuto muttered to himself, he didn't knew they would be already out patrolling in this hour. Then again, there is a murderer running lose.

As Yuuto watched, He noticed two people who stood out.

Heisuke and another bigger guy wearing a green bandana around his brown hair, they were bickering about something as they walked closer and closer to where Yuuto was hiding. It was a small alley so Yuuto found himself trapped.

"Shut Up Shinpachi! It's not my fault We're out on early duty!" He heard Heisuke yell, turns out the man was called Nagakura Shinpachi, 2nd Captain of the Shinsengumi. "Oh Really? Well Who's the one decided to spill out our trip!?" Shinpachi yelled back, "Yeah Yeah! All the Woman there will be glad they don't have to see you there!" Heisuke shouted back. "YOU BRAT!"

While they argued on, Yuuto was beginning to worry as their voice got louder and louder. It just means that their getting closer….or their fight is getting worse.

 _Of all the people of the Shinsengumi, I don't mind Nagakura-San cus we didn't really met.…But Toudo-San!? … He'll recognise me right away!_ Yuuto thought, damn fate if he have to. "…What to do.." He whispered to no one, his pet seemed to catch his worry and dash out into the open and straight to the group.

"Ju-!...Damn that dog" Yuuto cursed, almost punched the wall beside him. But that will destroy the house.

"Oh?" He heard Shinpachi's voice, Looks like Juchiro went up to the group. Yuuto looked out again, to see the Shinsengumi just 2 meters from where he stood _Shit-_ Yuuto quickly turn back into the alley. He was THAT close to getting caught, luckily his pet stopped them before they could approach even closer

 _Take That Back. Thanks Juchiro!_

Yuuto stood still, leaning on the wall as if he could fuse with it. Using his ears, he listened to what was happening.

"hm..come to think of it...you look Familiar…" Heisuke muttered, staring at the dog as he tries to remember.

"….AHHH! YUUTO'S DOG!"

That's where Yuuto's murderous aura almost slipped out. _TAKE THAT BACK. I'LL KILL YOU DAMN DOG!_ Yuuto was getting tired from all the hiding, but he knew that he can't reveal himself. So for now…That damn dog needs to make the right choice…or Death will be coming.

Suddenly Yuuto heard Juchiro's bark as it began running away, with Heisuke cashing it. "OI COME BACK HERE!" Heisuke shouted, following behind the dog. In doing so, made the entire squad follow behind him. "Eh-EH! HEISUKE! COME BACK HERE!"

As they all left running… Yuuto was left wondering what just happened.

… _Those group…are really idiots…_

Slowly, Yuuto came out from the alley. Looking at where the group just stood, "…They really went after him.." He muttered, thinking how Juchiro would escape but decided…

The dog can take care of himself….

…..

….

..

"Dammit" Nevermind, Yuuto sighed and soon followed the footsteps towards where the group went.

One thing is clear, Yuuto does Not want another missing dog case.

* * *

"Caught You!"

Somewhere in the town, Heisuke was breathing rapidly as he hold the dog into the air, making it hard for the poor thing to escape. "…You Made Us Ran-" Shinpachi muttered behind him, his hands holding onto his knees trying not to fall as he catches his breath, "-FOR A DAMN DOG!?" He yelled at Heisuke, storming towards the kid but the members were stopping him from punching their 10th captain.

"It's For A Good Reason Shinpachi!" Heisuke yelled back, holding the crying dog towards the mad man. Juchiro is crying both psychically, for getting caught, and mentally, for Yuuto will kill him for getting caught.

"YEAH! A GOOD REASON!" Shinpachi yelled, …those two are really loud when you put them together.

And as they bucker on, Yuuto followed their tracks and witness a scene of two captains screaming while the members were panicking.

"…What is this…?" Yuuto muttered, _The Shinsengumi is supposed to be Brave Men of the Edo, the ruthless murdering death squad… Not Children fighting about_ Yuuto sighed, and these were the people he respected a lot… then again… it's nice to see these scenes…

Yuuto walked towards the group, his steps were almost silence before he opened his mouth

" **Konbawa, Shinsengumi Captains"** Yuuto smiled as all eyes were on him,

"..,Yuu..to..? Is that really you!?" Heisuke muttered as he dropped the dog in both excitement…and fear. Shinpachi had a differ reaction, the man drew his sword as soon as he turn to see Yuuto. Juchiro ran straight towards Yuuto, hiding himself behind Yuuto's yukata.

"Dang You look just like Souji…" Shinpachi said as he arm his sword into a fighting stance with a smile. "Haha, Don't mind me but since you look like him… I'm itching to fight you" Shinpachi said. Heisuke was panicking so much, Shinpachi is going to kill Yuuto, he has to stop it.

"Matte Shinpachi-San!" Heisuke yelled, standing in between them. Not to forgot, they're in the street, where people will see. For once Heisuke thought right, People could mistook this as internal conflict seeing that Yuuto looked like Souji. Nothing good will come out of it.

"Shouldn't we take this somewhere?" Heisuke asked, but the man is hard to get through. "Oi Heisuke, you remember what he said right? He knows about us, There's no way I'm letting him go" Shinpachi said, his voice filled with seriousness, he meant no joke.

"..As expected," Yuuto spoken, _...Nagakura Shinpachi, considered last of the Captains of the Shinsengumi.. Even published a book detailing the events of the Shinsengumi_ Yuuto thought, this man is the person who wrote the book that inspired him so much of the ways of the Samurai.

 _Maybe this time, you won't be the 'last of the Shinsengumi'… Nagakura Shinpachi.._

"Just because I am a danger to your organization, but that doesn't mean I'm of no help" Yuuto smiled, "Why not this? I offer you my word, and you do as I ask?"

"What?" Shinpachi growled at him, why would they do as he say? This person, Suzuki Yuuto, is a completely mystery to them. Who knows where he comes from. "Don't kid around." Shinpachi hissed, "Heisuke! Move aside"

"No, This is just a misunderstanding! I mean…" Yuuto was Heisuke first ever friend, he was the first to ever talk to him like a normal person other than the people of the Shinsengumi. It was…a unforgettable experience. And Heisuke didn't want it to be a Lie… even if it is

"It's fine Heisuke-San, I'm sure his just doing his job" Yuuto said, putting his hands on his waist as to get comfortable. "Yuuto..?" Heisuke muttered, Yuuto just called him by that name

" _Ne Suzuki-San, who old are you?" Heisuke asked, Harada took a sip of tea but his eyes were on Yuuto. Both were waiting for an answer. "Hm…I'm too lazy to remember.." Yuuto muttered, putting on a thinking face. "EHHH!?" Heisuke shoot up, how can someone forgot his age?!_

" _Why do you ask that Toudo-San?"_

" _I'm just curious, Just call me Heisuke! And I'll call you Yuuto Okay?"_

 _Yuuto stared blankly, since he was raised like a price. Formality is up there at the highest level. Harada laughed at Yuuto's expression. "Don't mind him, Heisuke is just That friendly to people" He smiled._

 _Yuuto chuckled as he nodded, "Then so is it, Heisuke-San" Yuuto said, making Heisuke Pout. "Heisuke is fine! There's no need for '–San' " Yuuto smiled yet again. "Nope, you aren't getting more then that. Heisuke-SAN"_

…So, are they still Friends?

Heisuke could only wonder as he watch on, how Yuuto was smiling at him… as if they still are..


	8. Chapter 8

**-CHAPTER 8 , THE GIRL WHO APPEARED-**

"Well, I'm just here to get Juchiro back before something happens…Again"

Yuuto muttered, eyeing the dog behind him. Sure the dog did tried to pull him out of a tight spot, but in the end, it ended up getting caught anyways. Yuuto could only sigh at the amount of misfortune that kept happening.

"Heisuke-San, Nagakura-San. Would you please let my pet go? I promise I won't do anything" Yuuto said, though his words were directed to the two captains. His eyes clearly wasn't. Yuuto was staring at the short captain, as if he only cared for his answer. "…"

There was silence, only the wind made it's appearance, as if to signal a new turn of event.

"Nagakura-San! Heisuke-Kun!"

A odd voice called out, following the fast steps of a running child.

A odd fellow wearing pinkish-dirty yukata, black hair tied up with a small ribbon like how Heisuke did. And a small sword tied around the waist. The Small Samurai came into a stop just right beside Nagakura with raging breath, leaning over with hands on the knees to support from falling.

"Eh!? What are you doing here Chizuru-Cha?!-KUN I mean" The shorty looked to the worth out chibi.

Yuuto watched, the newcomer is obviously a Girl. Who would mistake that body-shape with a guy? …Wait.. his body might be similar to a woman's…  
Yuuto flinched at the thought before dismissing it. _Nope, gonna banishing it out of me mind_. Heck nope, He's not a Lady, but a MAN.

* * *

"Hiji-*Breath*-kata-San-*Breathh*Wanted-to-*Breathhh*-Gath-er-*BREATH*-Everyone-For-A-*BREATHHHH*-Urgent-Meeting"

The Girl-but-a-Guy Said in-between breath, it made Yuuto wonder just how far the Headquarters was. Or rather, How Scary the Vice-Commander is. And How could a Guy make a Woman Ran like it is the Sparta Marathon with the 1st price as a trip to Japan and a Luxury Car. … he could do that if so but It's still Ridiculous for a Girl.

"Ah!" The Girl cried as her eyes laid on Yuuto.  
"Okita-San!? I thought you were at Headquarters?" The girl asked as she unconsciously saw Okita's image over Yuuto. But it can't be helped seeing that Yuuto did looked like a familiar face.

But before she got too near, Shinpachi grab her arm. Pulling her behind him. "Matte Chizuru-Chan, He's not Souji" He whispered as he raised his blade once again. "Heisuke. If you want to protect him, then you'll have to fight me"

"EH!?" Screamed the chibi captain at the sudden declaration. "MATTE SHINPACHI-SAN!" And the man charges forth at the chibi.

Yuuto watch, mind blown at Three mere facts that went through his mind.

A Captain is fighting a Captain.

One Captain is protecting him.

And His Dog was Standing by his side.

In other words, Yuuto is free to go with the two captains distracted by each other. The other subordinates were either panicking or betting which captain will win the match. Whatever that's happening, Yuuto didn't care since he's now out of the picture.

"Erm..Ano… Can it be,..Are you Suzuki-San?"

Yuuto looked to his left to see the same Guy-But-Actually-Girl-trying-to-be-a-guy-but-failed standing there looking at him with curiosity. Now that he thought about it, it was the same girl who he provided shelter for a week ago.

Why was this person doing with the Shinsengumi?

"Ah, You must be that boy from before." Yuuto smiled, giving a warmth aura around him. "Have you found your Father? Yukimura-San?" He ask out of curiosity. The boy-but-girl smiled sadly, "Oh..I'm afraid not…" She muttered. Yuuto stared down at her, wondering just what she was going through by herself.

"Now that I think about it, Suzuki-San. You Really look like Okita-San" The girl's eyes suddenly seemed to burst with curiosity. Looking at Yuuto as if she was waiting for Yuuto's answer as to why.

"I do get that a lot… Say, If you did mistaken me for Okita… did you for Okita?"

That a Strike. The Girl looked down in embarrassment, as if she had just recalled a scene she wanted to forget

* * *

" _Ahah~ And when I was about to finish them off… Hajime-Kun, You did everything so fast"_

" _It can't be helped, We've orders to finish quickly"_

 _Two figures stepped out from the shadows, accompanied by blood on their clothing. And one of them looked familiar to her. And it hit._

" _Suzuki-..San..?!" She muttered out in a soft whisper, still shocked by what was happening. Just why is he doing here?_

" _Suzuki? Who's that?" The man muttered as he pouted "You don't mean..Suzuki Yuuto?" Another questioned._

* * *

From there on, a lot of questioning happened. The Captains gathered around, asking her about the person named 'Suzuki Yuuto' before asking why she was there. Later revealing that she was searching for her father that they were chasing as well.

Oikta wasn't happy about the fact that he was mistaken for another man. He told himself that he'll instantly kill whoever that look even the slightest like him. Saying that the world only needs one manslayer. and a Handsome guy

"..From the looks of it,.. I guess you did" Yuuto muttered with a pout, now he's more curious to see Okita's reaction. "Ah!... Please Forgive me!" Yukimura said, bowing more than 90 degrees. It made Yuuto smile at her personally. "Ano… are you and Okita-San siblings by any chance?" Ask the curious Girl, somehow that question made Yuuto think.

"hm…" Yuuto hummed, as he bend down to carry his pet before standing back up. "That's one tough question Yukimura-San" He answered, not looking at the girl. Well, if you come from the future. And you know your ancestors are really one heck of a drama. And now here you are in that time period. It get's really confusing.

"I don't know if me and Okita are related, but there's always a chance we are"

Yukimura stared at his riddle like words, it was as if the man had the answers but didn't want to say no or lie. "Eh?" the girl muttered, this man… somehow frightens her. The Aura around the man, it seems so nonexistent. But that can't be, cause he is standing in front of her... right?

"Then we'll be heading off" Yuuto said with a smirk, but before he make his way. He eyed the sword on Yukimura's waist.

"..wh-..what?"  
Yukimura muttered, suddenly everything was warping. As if Time was slowing down.

"I'm sure We'll meet again"

And as the sun rise, the man was gone. Leaving the 'boy' to wonder what had happened. Oddly the two captains are still bickering off.

* * *

Meanwhile with Yuuto,  
"…damn that was freaking close" He was standing by the alley a few meters away from the lot. Smirking as he watches from afar as the Shinsengumi started to wonder where he went. "But still… That is one dramatic exit" He smiled as he pet his dog.

"… Urgent Meeting huh" He whispered, recalling how history played out. "Ikedia Inn Incident.."

His mind started to draw out images of a possible battlefield. How the small inn could be listed down on history's moments of japan. The Blood, Gore. The bodies that pilled the floors of the room. It was vivid in his mind, almost like an unforgettable memory he forgotten.

"…Juchiro, Do you think we should.." He trailed. No, he can't change history. He had seen too many anime to know what could happen. But still, he can't let people who's living and breathing right now just walk down the already doomed path..

Just why was he sent here in the first place?

For once he thought of a question, one that he still couldn't find an answer to. Until he thought,  
just what's wrong with wanting to what you want to do?

"..Hahaha…What's wrong with selfishness and egotism? We Live to Die smiling, Don't We?"

He smiled as his eyes flared with determination.

"Juchiro, It's Time We liven things up. We're going to save the Shinsengumi" He stated as the dog gave a bark in agreement. "Even against themselves"

* * *

 _ **~please leave a review on the way out~**_

 _ **Do check out the poll on my page!**_

 _ **vote title : YuutoXCaptain !**_


End file.
